Say it Ain't So, Sakurachan!
by InosBane
Summary: Further adventures...Naruto, Ino and Lee react to the news that Sakura and Kiba are seeing eachother. Implied KibaSaku
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Naruto hears a rumor about Sakura and Kiba

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anyone/thing in this story...sadly...

**Chapter: 1**

"Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Sakura blinked her eyes open and stretched before turning to look at the clock. Seven in the morning, on her day off.

"Ugh..." she muttered rolling over to face the wall.

"Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" Came the voice again.

"Naruto-kun..." she mumbled. If she didn't shut him up he'd wake the whole village. Yawning widely she went to her window and leaned out to see the blonde staring up at her with an anxious expression on his face.

"Ahou!" She hissed, "what are you doing here? Don't you know what time it is?"

Naruto shook his head.

"Forget about the time and get down here! I just heard the most horrible lie about you!"

Sakura raised her eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

"Just get down here and tell me it's not true!" He screeched, scaring off a few pigeons.

"It's not true," she tried. He put his hands on his hips and shot her a look. She sighed knowing there was no way to appease him other than to leave any hope for more sleep behind her.

"I'll be right down."

She dressed as quickly and as quietly as possible, making sure to close the door softly behind her. Once she got out onto the street, she found her teammate pacing and wringing his hands. When he saw her, he grabbed her by the shoulders and began shaking her.

"Sakura-chan, oh Sakura-chan, you won't believe what I heard!" He realized what he was doing and stopped. "I think I know who started the lie, probably that Inuzuka gaki, but Chouji's the one who told me. I just ran into him when I was buying milk." Naruto paused, pointing to the bags he had set on the ground. "But don't you worry Sakura-chan. I'll find out for sure who started it, and they'll wish they'd never been born. Believe it!"

After years of being on the same squad, Sakura was used to Naruto's emotional outbursts. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Naruto-kun, what are you talking about? What did Chouji-kun say?"

"I'm not so sure I should tell you now. I mean, if I told you, you'd be devastated. Or you'd laugh hysterically. It **is** pretty ridiculous."

"Chotto matte! You got me up early on my day off to tell me something and now, NOW you're having second thoughts? A bit too late for that baka!" Sakura grabbed him by the collar and shoved him up against a wall, being careful not to shove him through it.

"Naruto-kun," she growled, "you will tell me what you heard and you will tell me NOW!" The daggers she was glaring at him left no doubt as to the fact that she was serious.

"Hai Sakura-chan, alright. But if it makes you mad, you can't take it out on me."

She stared at him him for a minute not quite believing what he said before she shook her head and released her grip. Naruto slid down the wall until he was seated on the ground.

"Sugoi, Sakura-chan," Naruto grinned up at her rubbing the back of his head. "You're getting more and more like Granny Tsunade everyday!"

She rolled her eyes. "Stop trying to change the subject. What did Chouji-kun say?"

"Anou, ya see Sakura-chan, like I said, I saw Chouji while I was buying milk. And uh, he told me that he was at the Korean Barbeque place with Shikamaru a few days ago when Squad Eight walked in. Chouji had to go to the uh, facilities, and when he came back he heard Inuzuka talking to Shikamaru about you." He paused and looked questioningly at Sakura. "Did you train with them, Squad Eight I mean, last week?"

Sakura suddenly became very interested in a pebble by her foot. This isn't how she wanted Naruto to find out, but she nodded.

Naruto looked at her oddly before continuing.

"Anou, like I was saying, Inuzuka was talking to Shikamaru about how you were training with them, and then he said that he walked you back to your place,"

Sakura knew what he was going to say next, and her face blushed a deep shade of red.

"Then, he uh, he said he kissed you."

When she didn't immediately deny it, or launch into a long speech proclaiming undying love for Sasuke, or even fall down laughing, Naruto felt a lump form in his throat.

"Say it ain't so Sakura-chan." There was an edge of hurt to his voice.

This **really** wasn't how she wanted him to find out. She looked down and stared into his blue eyes. She nodded ever so slightly. "It's so."

"Oh." It was Naruto's turn to become interested in something by his foot. After a few minutes of silence, Naruto chuckled.

"I guess I should go apologize to Chouji then."

"Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked suspiciously, "What did you do?"

"Nothing much," the prankster grinned. "I just snatched his bag of chips and ate the last one right in front of him."

Sakura laughed, "I'm surprised you're still breathing." Everyone knew how Chouji **had** to have the last bite of something.

"Hai, I'm gonna have to keep my distance from him for a while. But then, maybe he'll forgive me quicker if I treat him to lunch."

The friends smiled at eachother. Naruto seemed to be dealing with the news okay, and now that there were no secrets, Sakura felt much more at ease around her favorite knucklehead ninja.

"So you uh, like Kiba?"

"I'm still getting to know him," she shrugged. "we've only gone out a couple of times. But what I know, I like. He's on a mission right now, but when he gets back we have plans to go out again." She held out her hand to help Naruto up. "Daijoubu ka Naruto-kun?"

"Hai, as long as he treats you well, I'm fine. Hontou ni." He dusted the seat of his pants before continuing. "Besides, I'm not the one you should be worried about."

"Nani?"

"Two words...Bushy Brow."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Does KibaSaku mean victory for SasuIno?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anyone/thing in this story

**Chapter: 2**

A week and a half after Sabaku no Kankuro bought a bouquet of Heartsease from the Yamanaka Flower Shop, Ino found herself staring at the same bouquet as it dried upside down in Sakura's room. The two kunoichi had gone shopping for Tenten's upcoming birthday, and had gone back to Sakura's house to wrap their gifts.

"Sakura-chan," she smirked, "when did you come into the shop for flowers? I don't remember you buying any Heartsease."

Sakura glanced at the flowers and a light pink stained her cheeks.

"As a matter of fact," Ino continued studying her friend's face, "the only one whose bought a bouquet like that lately is Kankuro-san."

Ino noted that Sakura's eyes had widened at the name. The blonde sorted through the various gift wrap and bows, watching Sakura out of the corner of her eye. Forehead had made no comment regarding anything she'd said. That in itself was strange. Usually, having her name mentioned with anyone other than Sasuke caused Sakura's right eye to twitch. This time, there was no twitching.

"You know," Ino tried again, "Kankuro-san said he was buying them for a friend. I guess after someone saves your life you could consider them a friend." She leaned closer staring into her rival's green eyes. "A very, very, good friend."

"Maa na." Sakura shrugged as she wrapped a set of kunai with dragons engraved in the blades.

"I mean, when you come in looking for flowers that say 'You're in my thoughts', it would have to be a good friend, ne?" Ino shrugged moving in for the kill. "I bet Kankuro-san is pretty handsome without the makeup and the hood. You've seen him, do you think he's handsome enough to make a girl forget about Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes and took in the blonde's smirking face.

"I don't know Ino, he's not really my type." She spoke very slowly and very softly. "But I bet if you asked him nicely he'd be willing to show you his face and you can decide for yourself."

Ino's jaw dropped.

"Look Forehead, I **know** Kankuro-san bought those flowers for you. The least you could do is acknowledge his kindness, it's not like anyone else has ever bought you flowers!"

"You're wrong as usual Ino-Pig!" Sakura countered, "Kankuro-san may have bought them, but he didn't give them to me, Kiba-kun did!"

Realizing what she'd just said, a wide-eyed Sakura slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Kiba-kun?" Ino breathed. As realization hit her, her own wide-eyed surprise morphed into a narrow-eyed smirk.

"I never knew you were interested in dogs Sakura-chan," she taunted.

Sakura, who had buried her face in her hands just mumbled "Hmrphrmuphm grmrphrum..."

"Nani?" Ino laughed, "what did you say?"

Sighing, Sakura met the eyes of her tormentor.

"He asked me out, I said yes. We had a great time. I trained with him and his squad before they left, he walked me home and kissed me. I'm seeing him again this evening after he's given his mission report to Tsunade-sama." Sakura straightened her posture. "As far as dogs, Akamaru is very well-behaved and the bond between the two of them is phenomenal. You see dogs, unlike some pigs I know are incredibly loyal."

Ino laughed again.

"Oh, I'm loyal alright, loyal to Sasuke-kun. You have fun playing fetch and roll over with your pup, Forehead, because when Sasuke-kun comes back he'll realize which one of us truly loves him."

"Che," Sakura rolled her eyes. "Don't you mean **IF** he comes back? And, I'm sorry, but what about Sai-kun?"

"See, you have no faith in Sasuke-kun at all!" Ino raised herself onto her heels. "Some teammate you are! Of course he'll come back! As for Sai-kun..." Ino shrugged, "he's a nice distraction. But at least with him, if you squint you can make him look like Sasuke-kun. Can't say the same for your mongrel."

"Mou ii!" Sakura stood red-faced and breathing hard. "First Naruto-kun, now you? Hai! Hai! I'm dating Kiba-kun, hai, I've given up any hopes for a future with Sasuke-kun! Is that what you want to hear? He's yours, you win!" She raised her fists into the air, "Banzai!"

Ino was backing down the hall, away from the enraged kunoichi.

"At least with Kiba-kun there might be some kind of future. Can you honestly say the same for Sasuke-kun?"

By this time, Ino was out in the street, Sakura having slammed the door in her face. Fuming, Ino started walking home. Looking for someone to lash out at, she came across Rock Lee who was on his way to meet up with his squad at Ichiraku Ramen.

"Oi, Lee!" The blonde called, "looks like it's about time you give up on Sakura-chan." When Lee looked confused, she continued. "Didn't you hear? She's in **love** with Inuzuka Kiba. Hai, they'll probably get married and have a litter of puppies!"

Lee's smile faded from his face, but the confusion stayed in his eyes until he turned away from her and continued down the street at a slightly quicker pace. Instantly, Ino felt horrible. Lee had never done anything to her that would deserve what she'd just done.

"Onore Forehead, look what you made me do!" She grumbled to herself, "just wait 'til Sasuke comes back, he'll be mine and you'll be miserable." She grinned wickedly, "you and your little Dog-Boy too!"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Poor Lee...perhaps this is where the "Hinata" rumor got started?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anyone/thing in this story

**Chapter: 3**

"Lee-kun..." Tenten soothed, patting her teammate's green spandex clad shoulder. "C'mon Lee-kun, this is her first real boyfriend. There's no guarantee that this will lead to marriage. Nakanaide kudasai."

The large black eyes she knew so well were uncharacteristically red and almost swollen shut.

"Really?" He asked.

"Hai," she nodded. "most people don't marry their first boyfriend or girlfriend. Take my mom for instance. She dated several people, and was even engaged once before she met my dad."

The black haired boy gave a great sniff. After a look from Tenten, Neji reluctantly leaned forward and handed Lee a handkerchief. When Lee tried to give it back Neji waved his hands.

"Dame, you keep it." After another look from Tenten, Neji sighed.

"You know Lee, my father's cousin was arranged to marry a girl from the Tea Country, but when the time came, he had already fallen in love with a girl he'd known since childhood."

Lee's lower lip quivered, and he laid his head back down on the counter at Ichiraku. His sobs louder than ever.

"Neji-kun!" Tenten hissed, "exactly what point were you trying to make with that little story?"

The Hyuuga genius shrugged.

"Destiny?"

Before Tenten could react they heard a voice.

"Lee? Is that you?"

"Mattaku..." Tenten muttered as the curtains parted and Maito Guy appeared before his squad. Lee jumped off his stool and stood at attention.

"Hai Sensei," he replied, tears running down his cheeks. "It is me that you heard."

"Doushita no? Did Teuchi-san start chopping onions while you were eating?"

The ramen cook didn't bother to dignify the Jonin's remark with more than an eye roll.

"Dame, sensei," Lee replied still standing at attention, his tears creating small puddles at his feet.

"Guy-sensei," Tenten spoke softly so as to not start Lee wailing again. "Lee-kun just found out that Haruno Sakura is dating Inuzuka Kiba."

"Hai," their sensei nodded. "Kakashi mentioned something about that to me during our challenge yesterday." He paused smiling, "you'll all be happy to know that I beat him again. It's now fifty-two to fifty."

"Sensei, that makes me so happy." Lee began sobbing in earnest, his shoulders shaking.

"Tenten," Maito Guy patted the kunoichi's shoulder. "You've been a good friend and loyal teammate. Neji," he paused looking at the silent Hyuuga. "Anou, I'm sure you tried."

Tenten smirked while Neji scowled.

"I want the two of you to go ahead and start training. Lee and I will be along shortly."

"Hai, Sensei." The two bowed before leaving, grateful that they didn't have to witness anymore semi-hysterics. As they walked to the training grounds, they shot glances at eachother, both wondering how they would react under similar circumstances.

o-o-o

"Lee," Guy touched his distraught student's shoulder. "What have you eaten today?"

"N-n-nothing yet," the boy sobbed sitting back down. "Anou, I had breakfast, but that was early this morning."

Guy clapped his hands together sitting on Tenten's vacated stool.

"No wonder, then." He turned to the ramen cook. "Teuchi-san, two bowls of curry udon!"

Teuchi nodded grimacing. Between that one's sobbing, and this one's shouting he could feel a headache coming on. Where was Ayame? She'd been gone almost an hour, how long was the line at the market?

"Lee, you obviously haven't had any spice today. With all this crying you've been doing, you're in real danger of putting out the flame of your youth! We need to make sure that fire stays lit!"

"Hai Sensei." Lee sniffed willing his tears to stop. The last thing he wanted was to lose his fire.

"Now," Guy continued, "we need to discuss this situation involving your crushed feelings for Haruno Sakura."

Lee bit his lip and closed his eyes. A lone tear traced a path down his cheek.

"Now Lee, Sakura-chan is a nice girl. She's even an attractive girl, I'll give you that. But it's painfully obvious to me that Haruno Sakura is a blind girl." Lee started to protest, but his sensei stopped him.

"Of the current chunnin, there is only one handsome devil, and that's you. Inuzuka Kiba is not a bad person, and he is a loyal Konoha shinobi, so I will not speak ill of him. But when it comes to hardwork and dedication, he can't hold a candle to you." Guy paused as Teuchi placed two steaming bowls of Udon in front of them.

"If Sakura-chan can't see the wonder that is you, then maybe she's not worthy of you. I will never tell you to not pursue a dream, but I can promise you that someone will come along who will appreciate you just as you are. But," he sighed, "if you're completely focused on Sakura-chan you'll miss it." He did an abbreviated version of the Nice Guy Pose due to their close proximity to eachother.

Lee put his chopsticks down, knowing full well that if his sensei used the Nice Guy Pose, then what he said must be true. His puffy, swollen face beamed at his teacher and he gave the thumbs up as well.

"Hai sensei. You are right. There **IS **someone out there for me. It might not be Sakura-chan," he stopped abruptly, swollen eyes widening to the size of quarters. "Guy-sensei, what if it's Hinata-chan!"

This wasn't quite what Guy had meant.

"Uh, Lee?"

"Hai, Guy-sensei! She would be perfect for me! The handsome devil and the delicate maiden! Oh sensei, why didn't I realize this before? Do you think Neji-kun will approve?"

Maito Guy put his head in his hands while Lee prattled on about the many virtues and attributes of Hyuuga Hinata.

o-o-o

Kiba and Akamaru happened to be passing the ramen bar on their way to Sakura's house when they overheard Lee. Kiba chuckled.

"Anou, what d'you think of that Akamaru? If I tell Sakura that Lee's over her she'll probably be pretty happy. But Hinata on the other hand..."

**o-o-oOWARIo-o-o**


End file.
